


He's Kinda Hot

by calcipoet



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous Relationships, Bromance, Dangerous Bromance, Gen, I have no excuse for this, Platonic Relationships, This is just nonsense, what is even this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calcipoet/pseuds/calcipoet
Summary: When he pick up the phone, he could hear Hoseok's ragged breath from the other side of the phone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to [this song](https://youtu.be/o10k8Pem2W4) when the idea struck me.   
> It didn't go as plan, as always, and it turned out to be this ... I don't even know what to call this mess, tbh.
> 
> anyway, I'm in serious showho/hyunho draught, I need more of this pair.  
> here's to hyunho revolution!!!
> 
> not beta-ed, I will definitely come back to this and edit a few bits here and there.  
> all mistakes are mine.
> 
> I hope you enjoy?

It was a slow Wednesday night for Hyunwoo, he managed to submit his paper for tomorrow a mere two minutes away from the deadline and was about to call it a night — his brain was pretty much fried after rushing a 7000 words essay for his Peace Studies paper — when his phone went off and “Ifuudoudou” filled the room. Normally, he would pick the phone with no second thought, given it was barely hitting 11 PM, but normally, Hyunwoo wasn’t rushing and stressing over his paper. So he ignored the non-stop moaning coming from his phone in favour of getting ready for bed.

Or that was the plan. He was truly going to ignore the phone call, but the other party seemed to be very resolute to make him answer the call. If Hyunwoo hadn’t knew better, he would turn off the phone altogether but knowing how his, for the lack of better terms, confidant might react, he decided ti pick up the call. So he gave up and prayed to whatever higher deity up there that this call better be of an urgent matter, rather than a random Hyunwoo-I’m-running-out-of-toilet-paper kind of call.

“I swear to God, Hoseok, you better have —“, Hyunwoo didn’t get to finish his line as he could hear a very laboured breathing from the other side of the phone.

“Hyunwoo,” came a faint reply from Hoseok, “can you come to my room?”, Hyunwoo could hear how Hoseok was panting hard on the phone.

“What the —, Hoseok? Hoseok, what are you doing? Why are you panting?”, Hyunwoo replied trying to sound not bothered, in which he totally was, what's with the panting and Hoseok’s husky voice.

“Just come to my room. I need your help.”, and with that Hoseok dropped the phone call.

Now, this was the part where Hyunwoo paced around his room, confused and silently freaking out. This was new, Hoseok calling him sounding like either he was aroused or dying. In which out of the two Hyunwoo prefer the later, because Hoseok dying on him didn’t sound good, not that he prefer helping Hoseok with whatever “business” that needed to be taken care of. He definitely never imagined anything sexual when it comes to Hoseok.

After he pep-talked himself for what seemingly an eternity, Hyunwoo finally braved himself to go to Hoseok’s room, which was just two doors away to the right of his room. The trip took exactly ten steps, he counted, and he was standing right in front of Hoseok’s room. He gingerly knocked the door before announcing his presence, “Hoseok, I’m coming in!”, Hyunwoo said.

The scene before him was astounding, to say the least. Hyunwoo could barely make out the floor as it was mostly covered with tissues. Hyunwoo spotted Hoseok laying on his bed, he swears he heard small whimpers coming from the general direction of Hoseok’s bed. He tip-toed around the tissues approaching Hoseok. When he got closer to the bed, he could see the boy laying helplessly, his lean yet muscular body was visibly shivering. His skin glistened, beads of sweats clings to his body. Hyunwoo could see the rosy tint high on Hoseok’s cheeks, he could also see how unfocused and glazed Hoseok eyes were. Not to mention Hoseok’s ragged breathing clears on his ear.

“Hi”, Hoseok rasped a poor excuse of greeting. He was trying to lift his hand and reach Hyunwoo but his body was far too lethargic from all the shivering.

Hyunwoo took Hoseok hand in his, Hoseok hand was warm, he thought. A bit too warm for Hoseok usual body temperature. He placed his free hand on Hoseok’s forehead, concern painted on his face. He could feel the heat radiating from Hoseok body even before his hand touched Hoseok skin.

“You are burning. What the hell? You were fine yesterday, hell, you were kicking my ass at the gym yesterday.” Hyunwoo blabbed, panic rising in his system, “Did someone give you some sort of aphrodisiac?!”, Hyunwoo blurted out without thinking. To which he regretted but that would be for another time. Hoseok’s too gullible and trusting sometimes it drove him insane. He hoped this was just the usual sickness Hoseok caught instead of being roofied by some stranger.

“Of course not, Hyunwoo, what is going on in your head right now? I just … I woke up a bit lightheaded and feverish but I didn’t think it will get worse this fast”, Hoseok said in between his breath.

“Did you eat anything? Did you take your vitamin?” were the first two questions Hyunwoo ask. Silence fell between them, a beat too long and he knew Hoseok must have skipped at least one meal and only ate a loaf of bread or apples because Hoseok would argue that he wasn’t that hungry. This happened one too many times, Hyunwoo was more surprised at the fact he didn’t see this coming. This would be one thing Hyunwoo wish Hoseok could change, albeit slowly, Hoseok diet was far too strict even when he looks good as he was.

“You are an idiot”, Hyunwoo said as he stood up and walked away to the makeshift kitchen their college dorm provide in their room. He walked towards the small refrigerator on the corner and opened it, wishing for Hoseok to stocked up some actual food instead of his protein shakes and other kinds of supplement. To his luck, Hoseok’s fridge was actually decently stocked up with at least five different greeneries and eggs.

“You know, I should get an award for being the Best of Best Friend with the amount of shit I have to put up with you. I barely finished my 7000 words essay due tomorrow and was gonna sleep before you called me, my phone was blasting that song you set as your ringtone, do you know how awkward it was to listen to at least a minute of moans before it gets to the verse?”, Hyunwoo grumbled as he took several simple ingredients to make soup for his dying friend.

“I will properly thank you later, Hyunwoo, I would make sonnets about your eyebrows and jawline, but that would need to wait until I can properly breathe”, Hoseok half-shout half-wheezing.

Hyunwoo partially thanked his parents for making him cook before he went to college. At least when the time called for it, he could easily whip out some simple foods. He boiled chicken breast together with some veggies, hoping the juice from the chicken breast would give a thin taste for the soup. While waiting for the soup to cook, Hyunwoo went to look for Hoseok 's personal stash of medicines, which was located on the cabinet in the bathroom. He then retrieved a fever patch from said stash and went straight to Hoseok’s bed.

“You are so hopeless, Hoseok, you know that?”, Hyunwoo said as he hovered over Hoseok body to place the fever patch on Hoseok forehead, “Who the fuck sleeps topless when the are sick anyway?”, he continued as he grabs a clean t-shirt from Hoseok’s clothes cupboard under his bed.

“You can grumble all you want, as long as you feed me after this and lull me to sleep, I can live with that”, Hoseok said, a small triumphant smile plastered on his face. To which Hyunwoo’s only respond was to flick Hoseok’s forehead while mumbling about how unbelieveably childish Hoseok could be sometimes.

After tucking Hoseok to a comfortable position — somewhere in between sitting and laying — Hyunwoo went to check on the soup, making sure the taste wasn’t too rich as he was afraid it would be too much for Hoseok’s tastebuds.

He went back to Hoseok’s bed, a bowl full of steaming soup, Hoseok’s fever medicines on his other hand. He placed the bowl on Hoseok’s small table next to his bed before he gestured Hoseok to make room for him to sit on the bed.

They fell to a comfortable silence with Hyunwoo feeding Hoseok soup, spoon by spoon. It’s small gesture like this that always managed to drive Hoseok crazy. Sure, they would be what people call a close friend, best friend even, and he would without a doubt call Hyunwoo as his best friend. But best friend shouldn’t take notes on small change on each other body temperature, a best friend shouldn’t be able to distinguish which cologne each other use just from a single sniff, and best friend shouldn’t cause his heart somersault whenever they flash their signature smile.

“Stop thinking, you wouldn’t be able to think properly when you are sick”, Hyunwoo said. Hoseok shouldn’t be surprised, he really shouldn’t, but he still does. It’s amazing how Hyunwoo could read him like an open book, while it took him forever to learn Hyunwoo’s small antics.

“Take your medicines and then go to sleep, I’ll clean the room and —“, Hyunwoo was about to say that he’d go back to his room but Hoseok beat him before he manages to finish his sentences.

“Stay here tonight”, Hoseok half whisper, “just in case stuff happen, you know, like me dying from fever”, he finished his sentence, hoping it sounds casual. Although he knew, it’s a bit clingy for his standard, but then again he was sick and sick person gets to be clingy.

“Only if you take care of me if I catch your fever”, Hyunwoo said as he started picking up the tissues from the floor. Hoseok could hear the smirk in Hyunwoo’s voice but he could also pretend to not know and muttered a quiet thank you in response.

Hoseok fell asleep when Hyunwoo was complaining about hygiene and cleanliness of his room and how it affect his well-being. He wasn’t aware when Hyunwoo went back to his own room to change his clothing, but he was aware when the empty spot next to him dipped and a comfortable warmth replace the previously cold space.

The next morning, if they ended up huddled up together — Hyunwoo’s arms served as Hoseok’s pillow, his other arms was thrown over Hoseok waist, while Hoseok was snuggling Hyunwoo’s chest, and their legs were tangled together — both of them decided that it was perfectly normal for best friend to do that.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for taking the time to read!  
> comments and inputs are very much welcome :)


End file.
